Nicktoons (channel)
Not to be confused with the series of shows, Nicktoons. Nicktoons (formerly called Nicktoons TV and Nicktoons Network) is an American digital cable and satellite television network is owned by Nickelodeon Channels Group, a unit of ViacomCBS Domestic Media Networks division of ViacomCBS. It is a sister service of the Nickelodeon cable channel. The network broadcasts Nickelodeon's cartoon series, Nicktoons, along with other original cartoon series and foreign animation from other Nickelodeon networks overseas 24 hours a day. History Nicktoons was launched on May 1, 2002 at Midnight (Technically it started on April 30, 2002 on Eastern at 9 p.m.) as Nicktoons TV, at first only available on digital cable until early 2003, when it began its broadcast on satellite television as well. In February 2005, Nickelodeon announced that the channel would become ad-supported. On 13 September 2003 the channel was renamed Nicktoons. In addition, bumpers featured real-life and or 3D clips with images of the Nicktoon characters (such as a red, robotic microscope in the blue background and a X-ray shows the objects of the characters inside their bodies). Notice that some bumpers were made by KaChew!, a Klasky Csupo subsidiary. In 2004, the network's logo was slightly updated (a white splat with the blue words of the network's name, which representing a spit or a liquid water) in the new bumpers and a screen bug. However, the 2003 bumpers would remain in use until 2005. The channel re-launched itself on September 23, 2005 as Nicktoons Network introducing a brand new logo of a globe with the familiar Nickelodeon "Splat" and it ended within the logo on September 28, 2009 and adapted a Hollywood-esque theme and a new campaign slogan of "Animation Capital of the World. On 25 February 2006, Nicktoons Network introduced their first original series, Kappa Mikey, which lasted for 52 episodes. In 2007, the Nicktoons Network changed its website again, this time the website has a monster-themed webpage filled with Nicktoons Network commercials and ads. On September 28, 2009, Nicktoons Network didn't only get a new logo (however, all the Nick channels were having their new logos on the same day), but its name was also shortened back to Nicktoons. An HD feed was launched on May 1, 2007, and is available on several providers at Midnight (Technically HD for Nicktoons also launched on April 30, 2007 on Eastern at 9 p.m.). Like all Nickelodeon channels, 16:9-sourced content is presented in letterboxed widescreen on the standard definition feed. The network's SD content airs with pillarboxing on the high definition channel, and since June 24, 2014, the standard definition feed is downscaled by the provider for the high definition feed, resulting in all programming appearing in a 4:3 ratio with pillarboxing. Unlike the other Nickelodeon channels, high definition advertising is also stretched into 4:3. In May 2014, Nicktoons revamped their whole on-air look, with new idents and the new slogan "Action to the Maxtion." Programming Nicktoons' programming consists entirely of animated television programs formerly or currently broadcasted on its parent network. As has been the pattern with many children's networks over the years, as they made forays into original programming and build up an archive of their newer series, older Nicktoons programs, along with those which had low sustaining popularity, have moved off the network's schedule (though some of these would later reappear on The '90s Are All That and its successor, NickSplat, on TeenNick). Advertising was also added after the 2005 relaunch. For a Halloween-themed week in October 2008, the network aired Are You Afraid of the Dark? on October 20, making it the first live-action show to air on the network, although live-action segments involving the Nicktoons studio and animators had aired in the past in short form during commercial breaks. And on October 29, some original shows aired between 11:30-1:00. Since 2006, Nicktoons has premiered episodes of shows that originated on the main Nickelodeon network, but due to declining or poor ratings, were moved to airing exclusively on Nicktoons. These have included Invader Zim (though the episodes that premiered on Nicktoons were first released on DVD two years earlier), My Life as a Teenage Robot, Catscratch, Back at the Barnyard, The Mighty B!, Fanboy and Chum Chum, Planet Sheen, T.U.F.F. Puppy, The Legend of Korra (though the episodes that premiered on Nicktoons were initially released online), Breadwinners, Harvey Beaks, Bunsen Is a Beast, Welcome to the Wayne, Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, and the last season of The Fairly OddParents. On February 9, 2009, Nicktoons Network showed Nick News as part of Black History Month 2009. The episode was "We Shall Not Be Moved," which aired originally on Nickelodeon the day before. That would make Nick News the second non-animated show to air on Nicktoons Network. On May 9, 2015, Nicktoons removed many familiar cartoons from their schedule, replacing them with reruns of live-action shows like Henry Danger and The Haunted Hathaways, as well as more Voltron Force and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, to the dismay of the older shows' fans. International versions Nicktoons was launched in the United Kingdom on July 22, 2002; unlike the United States version, it has been ad-supported since it launched. Also unlike the US version, it does not broadcast 24 hours each day. There are also other Nicktoons channels in Flanders, Germany, the Netherlands, and Spain replacing Nick Premium. A Latin American version of Nicktoons was launched on February 4, 2013. See also * TeenNick * Nickelodeon Category:Channels Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nicktoons Category:Viacom Category:National Amusements